


Emo, short and you can't really tell if they are going to Kiss you or kill you

by Queenie_Beanie



Series: Brosidons [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: He doesn't get far, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), baby crushes, he also Ships Nico and Will, should I tag lance pining after nico???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Beanie/pseuds/Queenie_Beanie
Summary: Lance sort of coming to terms that he has a type.that of which is Short, Emo, and you don't know if they are going to kill you or kiss you....in other wordslance has the worst luck in men





	Emo, short and you can't really tell if they are going to Kiss you or kill you

Lance met Nico after the war. He walked out side ten years old ready to start his camping days.

When a ghost showed up causing Lance to scream and run into his cabin to wake his brother up.

Percy wasn't too happy about that. He scooped up Lance and took him to one of the newer cabins that reminded him of the Addams family movie. Percy pounded the door until a pale teen opened up.

"What Jackson."

"Lance this is Nico. Nico this is my baby brother. There is a ghost." Lance looked to nico confused and nico growled.

"Like there?" Lance looked and let out a cry as YES THE GHOST WAS RIGHT THERE.

Nico groaned and opened the door for the ghost only to banish it.

"Happy?"

"Like a clam thank you Leo." Percy left as Nico glared but blinked as Lance looked back in awe.

"You are like a ghost BUSTER-." Percy shushed his brother and carried him back to the cabin.

The next few days if Lance saw a ghost he would run to Nico.

Then as days passed and the first month rolled by, Lance was actively trying to befriend him.

Who was the CHILD OF DEATH. Wasn't that cool??? He had cool ghost powers and stuff....

He was a little dark and ignored a lot of people. Lance has walked into trees while Nico shadowtravled away, but as soon as Lance saw Nico he would light up.

Nico for all his dark and dreary actually did listen to Lance ramble. At somepoint he stopped asking for Lance to leave him alone when he came to him about a ghost.

He actually waved to Lance when they passed. He was a sweet guy.

He even let Lance walk with him.

It was actually pretty great.... Lance would find himself flushing and smiling when Nico was around... he was really cute and his mama always told him find anyone who treats you right be boy or girl or somewhere in between....

Nico was really cute and kind.

It may have been a month but Lance was having the first signs of his baby crush.

"Oooo boyfriends~." An Aphrodite kid yelled as they passed. Nico tensed but Lance stuck his tongue out. Drew was mean.

"And? I don't care! I would have Nico as my boyfriend better then what you could do." He stuck his tongue out far causing the girl to snear at him. Lance smiled and turned only to frown as Nico power walked away fast.

"Nico?" He called following the boy until he slammed he door of his cabin.

"LEAVE ME ALONE LANCE!" Nico bellowed. Lance shrunk a bit away. He looked down hurt....

Later hay night he tried to ask Nico to come walking with him on the beach.... he didn't and Lance left alone for Percy to find him twenty minutes later....

The next day Lance learned Nico left camp.

So at thirteen nico came flying in with Reyna and coach Hedge Lance smiled running over to hug him tight.

"You back!" He beamed. Nico looked startled.

"Know this one too Nico?" Reyna asked eye brow raised and Nico huffed.

"Shut up.... um..... hi Lance- um... sorry can we talk later?" Lance blinked and nodded. Nico? Still wanted to talk to him? Like yea Lance hugged him but he expected a rough shove and a shout. He nodded eyes wide as the other stalked off.

After the war him and Will were trying to keep Nico in the damn camp.

Lance while still had the lingering s of a crush on Nico, how he protected the camp, how he cared how he was......

He liked Percy... now not anymore.... but Lance was nothing like his big brother....

He looked to Will.... Will seemed to get closer to him..

"You know.... you seem really for him staying.... could you have a crush Will? He asked smirking as Will flushed.

"If I do?"

"You should tell him!" Lance encouraged! Sure Lance wasn't like Percy but Will was the child of the son! He was a nice guy and was a doctor! At this age.

"Go for it!"

"But what if he rejects?"

"Then he leaves and you don't have to worry about it." Lance smiled and shrugged.

He ignored the pangs of heart broken.

Nico did that he guessed.

Not long later they got together and while it took a while they got comfortable.

He came back at fourteen running to Hunk and tackling him to the grass hugging his best friend as he learned Leo was alive and Hunk had punched and hugged him.

He had looked over to see Nico holding Will's hand and looking at him warmly....

Lance's eyes widened..... wow.... he never seen Nico smile like that....

It progressed after that he tried NOT to be creepy. He really supported Will and Nico. He maybe helped them with gifts to give each other. He wanted to keep their smiles going...

He hated how he wanted to be the one holding Nico's hand because he was happy with Will. It wasn't anyone's fault. Nico said no to him and Will made him happy. He actually demanded he would be a best man.

But over all.... his crush on Nico seemed so.... superficial? Like he did adore Nico. He would say yes to that smiling pale face of Nico asked anything of him. Even as hormones kicked in and Lance's attention rested on Jason or the Artemis hunters or the Apollo Kids. Nico still held a soft spot... but it became he wanted someone to support him like Nico supported Will.... to look at him like how Nico looked at will....  
To smile warmly and say he would raise hell for him. Someone who was kind and gentle on the inside but can put up a fight. Someone who would look at Lance and need him as much as Lance needed them.

Like fuck Nico found out his crush and the presents and let him down in a supportive and understanding way like???? What the fuck nico???? Lance needed to date people don't raise it past Olympus??

Still even in Space as Lance leaned against the wall watching Keith fight, waiting for him to stop so Lance could drag his rivals ass to bed.

He flirted with Aliens sure but.. still even at seven teen, Lance thought about Nico...

Sure he looked angry all the time and had the worst bed head, he over worked himself barely slept. But he still smiled and laughed and those were sweet, he was loyal and a fighter, despite his tendency to run away what he felt it was best of other people or feared rejection..... but he was capable of loving with all his heart and would look at Lance like he hung the stars... challenge Lance too be better.... support Lance-.

"Lance!" Lance jumped as Keith was in front of him. Violet eyes staring with... concern?

"Huh?"

"You looked spaced out I asked what you wanted."

"Sorry it is late. Normal people need to be asleep."

"Why aren't you?"

"Ah, cause you wouldn't if someone didn't force your ass come on." Keith looked shocked.

"You..... you don't have to do that...."

"Dude I think at this point we are at least friends. Besides I know if you don't get your sleep it wouldn't be fair to challenge you to things because of course I would win." Lance grinned. Keith huffed.

"Fine..." Lance nodded and left the training room. Satisfied. They walked to their neighboring rooms and Lance was ready to pass out when Keith stopped him.

"Hey Lance?"

"Yea?" Lance looked to him and his breath caught. Keith was giving him this soft tired half smile. With warm fond eyes.... eyes like....

Lance could have hung the moon.

"Thanks for getting me.... night."

"N-night..." and Keith went in his room....

Fuck.......

Lance had a type....

One he called. Emo, and ready either pin you to the wall and kill or kiss you....

Keith might fit that type....

Fuck.....

  
Lance.... Lance had a crush.... he walked into his room closing the door and falling on his bed forgetting his routine...

"Time to add another heart break on my list of guys I like...." he groaned burying his face in the pillow.


End file.
